wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/The News Feed Part 2
The News Feed is a place to dump all WIXOSS news, from very important to minor. It is also for the discussion of WIXOSS news. This place is easier for posting small news than the WIXOSS subreddit or my Twitter. The WIXOSS subreddit is mainly for big news, and no one follows my Twitter (which is why I don't tweet often). I decided to archive the old page, since it was getting prohibitively long. Pasting anything created a few seconds of lag, making it hard to copy paste repeatedly. Since this day of news is fairly big and includes a bunch of news from previous days, it seemed like a good break-off point! For the archive of past news, see User blog:BlitzerRyuusei/The News Feed. __TOC__ December 26, 2015 Countless more spoilers from Card Gamer vol.25. The newly revealed cards are: WD13-002.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Fortunate Love WD13-002 WD13-003.jpg|Tama, Foam Miko WD13-003 WD13-004.jpg|Tama, Silver Screen Miko WD13-004 WD14-001.jpg|Urith, Enma of Empty Fortune WD14-001 WD14-002.jpg|Urith, Enma of Immorality WD14-002 PR-255.jpg|Code Art ✝ALCA✝ PR-255 WX11-056.jpg|Code Maze Ginkaku WX11-056 WX11-038.jpg|Code Maze Kinkaku WX11-038 WX11-060.jpg|Code Maze Hiunka WX11-060 WX11-008.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Regret WX11-008 WX11-012.jpg|Byzant Defense WX11-012 WX11-013.jpg|Eris, White Natural Star WX11-013 WX11-015.jpg|Absolute Extinction WX11-015 WX11-017.jpg|Blue Punish WX11-017 WX11-021.jpg|Pluralism Depiction WX11-021 WX11-036.jpg|Code Maze Gojuu WX11-036 WX11-042.jpg|Western Gunshot WX11-042 WX11-044.jpg|SHOOTING WX11-044 WX11-047.jpg|Adventure WX11-047 WX11-048.jpg|666, the Cursed Number WX11-048 WX11-053.jpg|Code Maze Sapidu WX11-053 WX11-061.jpg|Code Maze Camposa WX11-061 WX11-068.jpg|Hatahata, Water Phantom WX11-068 WX11-069.jpg|Kanburi, Water Phantom WX11-069 WX11-071.jpg|Wakasagi, Water Phantom WX11-071 WX11-074.jpg|Suzubira, Natural Plant WX11-074 WX11-079.jpg|Karuta, First Play WX11-079 WD14-017.jpg|Medogira, Mysterious Blue Fire WX11-083 WX11-085.jpg|Hockeymask, Friday the 13th WX11-085 (Thanks to Yu-tan for making a few card pages while I was asleep last night.) Additionally, the decklists for WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- and WXD-14 Black Desire -movie ver.- have been revealed! We have the number of copies for each card included in the decks, as well as pictures for all the reprinted cards and the new LRIG cards, which can be found at WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.-/Gallery and WXD-14 Black Desire -movie ver.-/Gallery. (More gallery pages will be incoming in the next few days.) A few cards, notably the Urith ARTS and the new SIGNI in the decks, have yet to be revealed. December 25, 2015 Various spoilers and main site updates. The names of all cards in the WX-11 Destructed Selector set have been revealed! Due to Tama and Yuki getting support, WX-11 has a higher proportion of white cards than the other colors. Sashe, Myuu, and Aiyai all get small amounts of support. The name release also confirmed several names that were in previously-rumored spoilers. At the same time, WIXOSS Magazone vol.3 is coming out, revealing many WX-11 cards. Annoyingly enough, not all pictures for the spoiled cards can be found, so I'll be busy tracking those down. In the meantime, though, enjoy some new cards that do have pictures. First, we have cross trios! Cross pairs that involve one level 2 SIGNI that can cross with two other SIGNI, one of which is a level 3 LRIG-limited SIGNI with Life Burst, and the other which is a level 1 that has a Cross On-Play in place of a Heaven effect. The Devils are based on the Furies from Greek mythology, while the Gems... I have no idea. WX11-067.jpg|Aquaora, Natural Stone WX11-067 WX11-041.jpg|Oroora, Natural Stone WX11-041 WX11-065.jpg|Roseora, Natural Stone WX11-065 WX11-084.jpg|Tisiphone, Left Devil of Vengeance WX11-084 WX11-050.jpg|Alecto, Right Devil of Vengeance WX11-050 WX11-086.jpg|Megaera, Right Devil of Vengeance WX11-086 Various other new stuff as well. WX11-020.jpg|Retribution WX11-020 WX11-022.jpg|Urith, Three Paths Enma WX11-022 WX11-025.jpg|Code Labyrinth Pishato WX11-025 WX11-028.jpg|Goldgun, Ballista WX11-028 WX11-029.jpg|Code Heart MPP WX11-029 WX11-032.jpg|Snorop, Natural Plant Princess WX11-032 WX11-052.jpg|Servant Z WX11-052 Notably, Retribution is a nerfed Big Bang, with its effect nerfed and its cost increased for 2-stop decks. This goes along with the Big Bang ban, which was in response to Hanayo Ni Kai decks running Big Bang as an unstoppable and nearly inevitable finisher. Pictures for the new CONGRATULATION! LRIGs (Congratulation Pack vol. 1) and the selector's Pack vol.8 have been released on the main site. SP12-001.jpg|Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko SP12-001 SP12-002.jpg|Hanayo Zero SP12-002 SP12-003.jpg|Code Piruluk SP12-003 SP12-004.jpg|Midoriko, Combat Girl SP12-004 SP12-005.jpg|Urith, Enma SP12-005 SP12-006.jpg|Eldora×Mark 0 SP12-006 SP12-007.jpg|Yuzuki Zero SP12-007 SP12-008.jpg|Iona, Zero/Maiden SP12-008 PR-245.jpg|Soap Succeed PR-245 PR-246.jpg|Apato, Phantom Dragon PR-246 PR-247.jpg|Code Art BBQ PR-247 PR-248.jpg|Superb Performance PR-248 PR-249.jpg|Charm Tactics PR-249 Lastly, an interesting tidbit... Takara Tomy has allowed for the proxying of level 0 LRIGs in tournaments. They have official proxy images on their website, called "free paper." Recently, to go with the release of selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- vol.2 (and thus the release of the level 1 and 2 Alfous) they added an interesting new LRIG to the proxy lineup... Alfou! However, there are no officially-released level 0 Alfous. The closest we have is comics WIXOSS, which isn't a proper Alfou LRIG. So, they made a totally new level 0 LRIG card, Alfou, Black-Clothed Bride, available for proxy. This card does not physically exist, and yet it can be officially proxied and used in tournaments... Anyways, Merry Christmas! Consider this update a Christmas present from me to you. December 22, 2015 I was planning on taking a break from news today because I wasn't in the mood, but duty compelled me. Better late than never. A massive amount of Mayu's Room updates today! Lock You can no longer be used with Fracturing Lust or Spirit Salvage. Furthermore, Lock You can now only be run at 1 copy. All of these allowed players to heavily lock down the opponent's ARTS even if the opponent had large amounts of ener, nearly eliminating a single Lock You's weakness. Unusual, though, since Piruluk does not currently play a large part in the meta, and they don't need to be nerfed. Argon, Natural Source and MAGIC HAND can no longer be used in the same deck, which hits the commonly-played Mirurun. Mirurun was about the third or fourth most used LRIG, tied with Hanayo and behind Tama and Urith, and her heavy use could reasonably attract bans. The limitation is rather heavy, though, since Mirurun is not the #1 top deck (still Tama). Perhaps Mirurun is more frustrating to play against? RAINY can now only be run at 1 copy; another hit to Piruluk and Mirurun. No big deal. Mayu, Genesis Miko can no longer be used with Mayu. Wait, what Mayu? This Mayu! *Mayu, True Name Miko This is certainly one of the most unusual way to spoil a card. The Mayu of WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- occupies a different strategic niche than the original, trading in explosive offensive power with the ability to recur non-white, non-black ARTS and a new Exceed ability more suited to chipping at the opponent. Works great with Vier-Rikabuto. As for the combo ban, it makes an amusing amount of sense. Having the versatility would be obviously silly, so they opted to prevent you from running both in the same deck. But that's not even the biggest banning. No, this next ban will make a big bang, because Big Bang is now completely banned! This was done specifically to kill the reliance of 2-stop decks such as Hanayo Ni Kai on Big Bang for reach, as Big Bang was an exceptionally reliable finisher. As a smaller piece of news, we now know the effect of the new level 3 Uith in WXD-14. Urith, Enma of Purgatory (not to be confused with Urith, Enma of Purgatory) returns a Devil SIGNI from your trash to your hand. It's slightly more suited to standard Urith than Urith, Enma of Screaming Hell, as the deck often runs low on cards, and prefers to slow down the game rather than go on the offensive. Both level 3s are great, though. P.S.: If you're a Midoriko player, don't cry. Just look over this list of rumored cards... December 19, 2015 A truly ginormous amount of information today. The WIXOSS CUP finals aired today! The decks in the finals were: *19 Tama *8 Urith *6 Mirurun *5 Hanayo/Yuzuki *3 Remember *2 Tawil *2 Iona *2 Anne *1 Piruluk *1 Eldora *1 Sashe *1 Aiyai *0 Alfou, Myuu, Midoriko, Umr Out of all of these, the Sashe deck won. Sashe is not exactly regarded as top meta, comprising a small portion of the meta compared to Tama, Urith, Hanayo, and Mirurun. And yet, on this day, it stood at the top. It was like seeing a Murakumo player on top of many Shadow Paladin corpses. Congratulations to the player named "master," he deserves it. The WIXOSS CUP came with a great amount of news. With selector destructed WIXOSS (LRIGbowl) on the horizon, this is looking to be a high point of WIXOSS info, with many people getting hype! First, we have cards from the next selector's Promo Pack, vol. 8! Along with Soap Succeed and Code Art BBQ, which were already known, three new cards were revealed. *Apato, Phantom Dragon (Generic Dragon Beast support) *Superb Performance (Aiyai self-banish spell) *Charm Tactics (Encore ARTS that gives Charms to SIGNI) Secondly, the contents of the next CONGRATULATION! pack have been revealed. They're reprinting several old Valentine's LRIG, no doubt since Valentine's Day is a few months away. What's more interesting, however, are the silhouettes of the LRIG cards for March and April 2016. The one on the right is definitely Aiyai, so does that make the other two Soui and Rara-Ruu? Either way, those are some odd silhouettes. Is that a floating chair or something? WX-12 Replied Selector has been announced! It will released in Mid-March, and it will have a new Tawil on the cover, presumably level 5. Several other promos were revealed. We have Destruct Out, a promo that comes with the 3rd round of selector destructed WIXOSS advance tickets, and a Z/X collaboration that brings Azumi Kagamihara over here (as a level 0 Piruluk) and Piruluk over there. I was hoping for something more substantial than a level 0 (Code Art RGL would be nice), but this is fine. A promotional Code Piruluk and a TRICK OR TREAT can be obtained from Loppi tickets. Now, for more important news... WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- and WXD-14 Black Desire -movie ver.- information. Frustratingly enough, a good chunk of the text boxes are unreadable, allowing me to only identify reprints. WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- comes with: *Tama *Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko *Tama, Half Moon Miko *New level 3 Tama *New level 4 Tama *New level 4 white Iona whose grow cost is *Mayu (can't confirm if this is Mayu, Genesis Miko or a new card, but it's likely to be a reprint) *Modern Boundary *Spirit Salvage *Bind Weapons (new ARTS, effect unreadable) WXD-14 Black Desire -movie ver.- comes with: *Urith *Urith, Burning Eye Enma *Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell *New level 3 Urith *New level 4 Urith *New level 5 black Urith. Has three abilities. *Grave Gut (all those people who spent loads of money of Grave Guts must be crying right now) *New Urith-only ARTS that costs . Name is unreadable, appears to include "モシ・トゥーム"? *Silent Clap (Urith-only Encore ARTS, effect unreadable) *Devil to Devil (Devil support ARTS, effect unreadable) To go along with the hype (HYPE!!), a new selector destructed WIXOSS trailer was shown. Since anime information travels much faster than TCG information, chances are my target audience has already seen it. In the trailer there is old footage, new footage, contrasts between Ruko and Urith, a girl crying into a businessman's chest, a lot of tears, floods and cracked earth, Yuki returning to her original appearance, and other fascinating stuff. Finally, something that we've all been waiting for: The effect of Yuki, Pure White Miko has been revealed! December 18, 2015 The main site has updated! Promo versions of Servant Q2, T2, D2, and O2 will be given to the participants in the WIXOSS CUP final league. Myuu will also be getting a few cards of support in WX-11. Nanahoshi and Kiiroten seem to be fueling a more defensive playstyle, which goes well with Kumamusu, Black Phantom Insect. Haiten and Himeaten lean towards a quick offensive playstyle, faster than the double Pider board control strategy. PR-269.jpg|Servant Q2 PR-270.jpg|Servant T2 PR-271.jpg|Servant D2 PR-272.jpg|Servant O2 WX11-034.jpg|Nanahoshi, Great Phantom Insect WX11-049.jpg|Kiiroten, Phantom Insect WX11-082.jpg|Haiten, Phantom Insect WX11-087.jpg|Himeaten, Phantom Insect December 14, 2015 A recent official WIXOSS stream showed off Hanayo Four, Snow, Moon, Wind and Fire and Midoriko, Piercing Woman Type Four in decks, playing against each other. In the stream, they previewed new level 3 LRIGS! *Hanayo Three, Pure Love Fire *Midoriko, Sowing Girl Type Three Hanayo Three is clearly meant to be used with the new Hanayo Four (because Hanayo Five already gives tons of double crush). Midoriko is seemingly useless, as Midoriko, Feminine Girl Type Three already ener charges without any condition. December 11, 2015 The main site has updated! Blood drive Urith and Midoriko, Piercing Woman Type Four have been officially revealed, but more importantly, a new level 4 Hanayo has been revealed! *Hanayo Four, Snow, Moon, Wind and Fire Looks like red is finally getting some of that neat temporary draw that MTG has. (Avaricious Dragon; Sarkhan, the Dragonspeaker) It's the type of drawing that encourages aggression rather than grinding it out with hand advantage, and thus fits red perfectly without overcompensating for its weaknesses. November 29, 2015 Card Gamer vol.25 just came out, and with it a few WIXOSS spoilers. *Yuki, Miko of Falling in Love: PR-241, WIXOSS Magazone vol.3 **A level 0 white Iona, as expected. *Soap Succeed: PR-245 (probably), selector's Promo Pack vol.8 **Featuring Tawil in a miko outfit. Best thing ever. As for the card itself, it gives Tawil an easy way to proc Aphrodite's skill while still having all of the utility of Get Index. *Labyrinth Romance: WX11-039, WX-11 Destructed Selector spoiler **Silly outfit aside, this is a -3 for your opponent for only 3 ener, with the chance of opening some of your opponent's lanes. It's not often that high-cost spells are ran, though... *Midoriko, Piercing Woman Type Four: WX11 LRIG rare **Two turns of all of your SIGNI getting Lancer can easily decimate your opponent's Life Cloth. While most Midoriko decks typically go for Midoriko, Type Four to fully load their field with Midoriko's various quality level 4 SIGNI, the promise of such a powerful effect might convince them to change their strategy. Midoriko, Fourth Connecting Beast Girl has already found a niche, so it's possible. There will be more card spoilers coming, including a blue ARTS that costs , but since the magazine just came out, not many card pictures have been posted yet. I'll keep an eye out. Iona Sex Simulator is now defunct. Now, there is only Yuki Romance Simulator. November 27, 2015 The main site has updated! The WIXOSS December calendar has been published, revealing interesting new information. The selector infected WIXOSS DVD-BOX and selector spread WIXOSS DVD-BOX will be released on December 23. The infected DVD-BOX will come with a promo White Hope, while the spread DVD-BOX will come with a promo Black Desire. Looks like they're finally reprinting LRIG rares... PR-149.jpg|PR-149 White Hope PR-223.jpg|PR-223 Black Desire The third volume of the WIXOSS Magazine will be released on December 26, along with a few promo cards. *PR-241 恋慕の巫女　ユキ (Yuki, Miko of Falling in Love) *PR-242 一蓮托生 (Common Destiny) *PR-243 Anne, Locus of Miracles The Anne was drawn by the winner of the Level 0 Card Illustration Contest, ひよこ2号機. The art can be seen here. Lastly, Card Gamer Broadcast Round4 streamed on Niconico last night, spoiling a new WIXOSS Party promo card: Code Art BBQ. November 20, 2015 The main site has updated, and on my birthday too! First, we have a new Mayu's Room restriction! Announced today, and starting tomorrow, Blue Code Heart V@C cannot be used with Resonance March or Resonance in decks. Apparently, some people managed to find an infinite loop using V@C with Mirurun, and reported it to the official WIXOSS Twitter account just yesterday. This isn't the first time TakaraTomy immediately banned a potentially broken combo before it could do anything: there was the time where they added the "turn player's second refresh ends the turn" rule to stop PICK UP loops, and that time they put Surprise Illusion in Duel Masters at 1 to prevent abuse with the Attack Chance mechanic. Either way, I wish they wouldn't ban these types of combos so quickly, even if the combo is seemingly obviously overpowered. Secondly, we now know the effect of Akazukin, Phantom Beast, which was announced... all the way back in early October. Here, we have a SIGNI that's quite complex for a level 2 SIGNI, because it's not really a level 2 SIGNI. (Don't play it on turn 2 if you're going to have 5 or more cards in your Ener Zone soon. You're going to have a bad time.) Like Akinana, Natural Plant Princess, it grows based on the number of cards in your Ener Zone, eventually becoming a monstrosity that banishes SIGNI in front of it while being unaffected by your opponent's defensive effects. Unlike Akinana, Akazukin's power is a lot more stable (she starts with 7k power due to getting +6k from her natural level), and she has a small utility effect as well, charging your ener a bit. Thirdly, you're all finally getting what you asked for: Alfou! After centuries of begging, we've finally been shown Alfou cards: Alfou, Bride of Karma and Alfou, Bride of Usurpation. These cards will be released with selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- vol. 2 on December 25, 2015. These LRIG cards differ from other LRIG cards in quite a few ways. Level 1 Alfou costs 1 ener to grow into, higher than the standard 0, and level 2 Alfou has 6 limit and costs 2 ener to grow. They also occupy PR-205 and PR-206, with the surrounding promo numbers already occupied. Overall, it looks like 1: they're not going to be releasing a level 3 or 4 Alfou right now, and 2: they're not going to give Alfou any SIGNI/Spell/ARTS support any time soon. They're giving us just enough to make a 2-stop deck. While 2-stop decks often make good use of generic cards, they often need strong LRIG limited cards to give them that extra edge, so it may be difficult to make a 2-stop Alfou work. I'm uncertain that the abilities of these LRIGs are strong enough to make up for it, but people are certainly going to try. November 17, 2015 The rest of the WX-10 cards have been revealed! *Mirurun Milli *Anne-Fourth, Early Clear Air *Myu-Icro *Ut'ulls Chain *Five Rainbow *Ring Draw *Furami, Phantom Beast *Cross Bounce *Sabaana, Phantom Dragon *Flame Rock of the Descending Star *Napolehou, Explosive Gun *Dugong, Water Phantom *Erenozu, Water Phantom *Nafushu, Water Phantom *Hashibiro, Phantom Beast *Parva, Waterside of Transgression *Skanda, Skanda of Transgression *Violence Jealousy The secret cards are: *Tamayorihime Five, the Flame *Aiyai★JOKER *Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess *Iris Agate, Natural Stone *Code Heart SWT *Beigoma, Fourth Play Princess *Vespa, Great Phantom Insect *Nickel, Natural Source *Chemical Flash *Aiyai Now that I've gotten all the leak pictures up on the wiki, Takara Tomy releases all of the WX-10 card images on its site... fuck that, I'll do that tomorrow. November 15, 2015 More WX-10 information today. The newly revealed cards are: *Sashe Moitié, Praying Messenger *Pluto, White Natural Star *Flash Back *Cup, Green Third Play *Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess *Resonance *Guriana, Phantom Dragon *Code Anti Elechair *Close Zone *Tansar Three, Natural Star *Sanju, Medium Sword *Tansar One, Natural Star *EAT STAR *Ganesha, Joy of Transgression *Code Anti Hammerfake *Nickel, Natural Source is WX10-108. *Chemical Flash is WX10-109. Meanwhile, I managed to finally find good pictures of the packaging for WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- and WXD-14 Black Desire -movie ver.-. The Tama and Urith level 0 LRIGs will be included in the decks, and their card numbers are WD13-007 and WD14-006, respectively. November 14, 2015 Apparently, WX-10 was just released in Taiwan, giving us an early look at a few cards just a few days before release. The currently revealed cards are: *Eldora×Mark IV SUPER *Dragon Extinguishing Chain *Hanayo Three, Binding Magic Flame *Shiva, Roaring Fang of Transgression *Arowana, Water Phantom Princess *Iris Agate, Natural Stone *Horse-Driving Flame Whip *Penalty Chance *Servant Y *Gathering Protection Notably, they're pushing a new Hanayo three-stop deck, with a new level 3 Hanayo with 9 limit, a very strong level 3 SR SIGNI, and a new ARTS that permanently gives your LRIG Double Crush. There's nothing stopping you from using Iris Agate or Flame Whip is level 4 or higher Hanayo decks, however, other than their drawbacks. We also now know WX-10's secret cards. This may not be all of them, but it's plenty. *Nickel, Natural Source *Chemical Flash *Aiyai★JOKER *Beigoma, Fourth Play Princess *Tama *Hanayo *Piruluk *Midoriko *Urith The last five feature new pretty artwork; they're meant to be tarot cards. Tama is XIX (the Sun), Hanayo is XX (Judgement), Piruluk is XIII (Death), Midoriko is XI (could be Strength or Justice, too blurry to tell), and Urith is XV (the Devil, natch). More importantly, the names are romanized "Piruruk" and "Urith." Damn "r" sounds. I will need to consult the fandom on whether I should change their names across the wiki. Since the entire set is out, expect more news; I'll be recording it as it comes. November 13, 2015 The main site has updated, with Piruluk and Myuu support. *Worst Condition *Kumamusu, Black Phantom Insect (already known) *Code Heart SWT *Vespa, Great Phantom Insect *Oomakiri, Phantom Insect *Code Art WGM *Karemakiri, Phantom Insect *Jigabachi, Phantom Insect *Ashinaga, Phantom Insect *Bokumakiri, Phantom Insect *Hanamakiri, Phantom Insect *Mitsubachi, Phantom Insect Here, they're pushing the Piruluk spell strategy, following from Blue Code Heart V@C and Code Heart AMS in WX-09. They're also giving Myuu some new toys, but while the new Misfortune Insects are decent, they're somewhat redundant. Worst Condition is pretty interesting, though. In a Code Piruluk Omega deck, it's an easy banish 2 on your turn. However, it's difficult to consistently use it as a defensive ARTS, as your opponent's hand usually won't be empty during their turn. November 12, 2015 In a surprising move, the main site has updated with the names of all WX-10 Chained Selector cards! The list can be found here. Unfortunately, there are just greyed-out names, no new effects revealed. The names can be found translated at the WX-10 Chained Selector page, but there are no new card pages. However, there are some interesting tidbits here. *Eldora will get a new level 4 LRIG: "Eldora×Mark IV SUPER." Hopefully it's even better than the first two. *"Dragon-Extinguishing Chain" is a badass name. *Sashe gets a Resona: "Pluto, Natural Star." Since Myuu and Aiyai both get Attack Phase Resonas in this booster (Kumamusu and Spride) respectively), Pluto could be an Attack Phase Resona as well. *Worst Condition. An ARTS, and possible even worse for your opponent than BAD CONDITION. *Unlike everyone else, who gets a new level 3 LRIG, Anne gets a new level 4: "Anne-Fourth, Early Clear Air." *Five Rainbow, a new colorless ARTS. More five-color support? *Iris Agate, Natural Stone: A level 3 super rare. *Servant Y, another level 4 boss Servant. Servant X saw surprisingly very little play, so maybe this might be better? *Devil SIGNI named after figures in Buddhism and Hinduism, following from Ungyou and Agyou. What raises my eyebrows is that these neutral or good figures are associated with the evil and wicked Urith. It weirds me out. November 10, 2015 There was an official WIXOSS event that was streamed on Niconico last night (they're always after my sleep time), and a few cards from WX-10 Chained Selector were revealed! It took me a while to put them up on the wiki, because I'm lazy and enjoying myself playing other games. Anyways, we have more Arm/Weapon support and more Aiyai support, as well as the full suite of new Servants! *Claras, Ultimate Sword *Hachikyu, Greatsword *Yoyo, Fourth Play *Nuadu, Greatsword *M Five, Small Sword *Tsunahiki, Fourth Play *Saramawa, Third Play *Ohajiki, Third Play *Shigabosu, Second Play *Buranko, Second Play *Kendama, First Play *Servant Q3 *Servant T3 *Servant D3 (already known, but listed for completeness) *Servant O3 November 8, 2015 This is the first time in a month that we've got news outside of Friday. First, we have new information on WX-11 Destructed Selector! It will contain support for the original five LRIGs, Tama, Hanayo, Piruluk, Midoriko, and Urith, but not necessarily only those five LRIGs. Yuki, who has already been confirmed to appear in this booster, has been confirmed to come in white! On the poster, you can see a level 4 limit 11 Yuki, a Labyrinth SIGNI, and a half-naked Cross pair that's either red or green. Secondly, White Hope -movie ver.- and Black Desire -movie ver.- have been announced! They are special decks that will be released in February 13, 2016 to commemorate the release of the selector destructed WIXOSS movie. These decks will appeal to new players, returning players, and veterans, and will contain new cards and powerful reprints! On the poster, you can see Arcgain, Get Index, Baal, Luciferl, and two unknown cards depicting Tama and Urith. It looks like they're willing to reprint old SR-rarity cards now. No more Tama and Urith support pls. November 6, 2015 The main site has updated! ...Again! ...Same routine. At least we got good cards this time. *Merrygoron, Green Fourth Play *Aiyai★Raise *Storm Warning *Spride, Green Third Play *Luster *Kisekae, Third Play *Nawatobi, Third Play *Nagenawa, Second Play *Ayatori, First Play *Untei, First Play *Call At this point, I'd need some experience playing Aiyai and a large infographic to even begin to explain all of the various possible combos. Maybe I should write an article. I don't think a short introduction to each of Aiyai's cards would do them justice, but I'm far too lazy to write articles. October 30, 2015 The main site has updated! Today's update isn't all that spooky. *Eldora×Mark III+ *Shachi, Water Phantom *Pirarucu, Water Phantom *Beluga, Water Phantom *Iruka, Water Phantom Unexciting Eldora and Water Beast support. *'Eldora×Mark III+' is just a tiny power boost. Is this really any better than a constant +1000 power boost for all of your SIGNI? Either way, stick with Eldora-Mark III' or Eldora×Mark III. *'Shachi, Water Phantom' is decent with Jinbei, Water Phantom, but there are already tons of good Water Beast level 4s, so it would be hard for Shachi to find space. *'Pirarucu, Water Phantom' is a direct clone of Shark Lance, Water Phantom for Eldora. Compared to Ryuuguu, Piraruk doesn't have Life Burst and doesn't mess up your Cross Life Cloth or Surprise With Me, but Ryuuguu can set up plays with Haigyo. You could run both, allowing you to have a ton of level 3 cantrip SIGNI, but they compete for space with Haigyo as level 3 SIGNI. *'Beluga, Water Phantom' is cute, but looking at your opponent's stuff has minimal utility. If the ability were usable during the main phase, it could have been usable with Cloth Crush Flash, but... *'Iruka, Water Phantom' has even less utility. In WIXOSS, decks tend to be predictable and you usually don't need to worry about what's in your opponent's hand. October 23, 2015 The main site has updated. Weapon-based Tama support has been revealed! *Chain Double Cannon *Three of Tamayorihime, Fiery Gun Dance *Rokukei, Ultimate Sword *Flame Cut of the Greatsword *Hoiwas, Ballista *Amst, Roaring Gun *Budo, Small Gun Looks like they're pushing Arm/Weapon Tama again. They've been trying to make it happen since the first set, but it got overshadowed by Arcgain and the consistency of mono-white. Then they pushed full Red Tama, and while the support wasn't bad, Heckler ended up supporting TamaMayu. With Tama, white overshadows red. *'Chain Double Cannon' This is the first card we've seen that has the Chain mechanic, and as promised, it reduces the cost of your ARTS. There's one problem, though; for many decks, ARTS are conditional and not very spammable. Most decks run conditional ARTS to be used defensively or as utility, and using two or more ARTS in a turn doesn't happen often. It doesn't help that you're limited to five ARTS, unless you're running a two or three-stop deck. Between Chain and Encore, it looks like they're trying to expand the role of ARTS and moving away from them being conditional, one-shot effects. Will it succeed or fail horribly? I'm optimistic, but who knows. As for the card itself, it's pretty good, serving both offensive and defensive roles. The only problem is that the banish can be conditional past level 4, when SIGNI get bigger, but it will have targets for most of the game. Its Chain ability allows you to follow up with a Modern Boundary or a free Spirit Salvage. Since it's an unrestricted ARTS with only one in its cost, it can potentially be splashed into other white decks such as Tawil or Sashe. *'Three of Tamayorihime, Fiery Gun Dance' Basically the Midoriko, Feminine Girl Type Three of Tama. It works with any Tama, but especially with Dawn Miko and Sweet Olive Tama, as it reduces both the and in their costs. (Big Bang Tama hype.) For most Tama decks, it probably won't beat the utility of Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko into Get Index, and Dawn Tama and Sweet Olive Tama are rarely used, but you might be able to do something with this one... *'Rokukei, Ultimate Sword' Unusually enough, this is a SR-rarity SIGNI without 12000 power or Life Burst, instead resembling a R-rarity SIGNI with 10000 power and a utility effect. This one's especially similar to Code Anti Ropolis, who came out last set. Provided that you're running enough Weapons (which should be about most of your SIGNI, which probably means red Tama), you should be able to have two Weapons out most of the time. Rokukei's On-Play helps in this regard. Then, you're left with a 20000-power monster that can bounce SIGNI with 10000 power or less for no cost. Rokukei isn't bad if you have only one Weapon out, either, as she still goes over level 5 SIGNI, level 4 vanillas, and level 4 Resonas. In a red Tama deck, Rokukei's primary competitors include Arcgain, Colonel Flathro, and Avenger, although red Tama decks are rare and deck slots are not truly set in stone. Rokukei beats Avenger and Colonel Flathro, but Arcgain provides a unique benefit Rokukei doesn't have, and red Tama decks are not lacking in removal. *'Flame Cut of the Greatsword' This would be usable in regular Tama decks as well as red Tama decks, if TamaMayu decklists weren't set in stone. Removing two SIGNI in one spell for three ener isn't bad. However, it's only three ener conditionally, meaning that it can screw you over (especially if your deck is heavily slanted towards Weapons). Besides, red Tama has no shortage of removal. Flame Cut may end up being overkill. *'Hoiwas, Ballista' (hOI!!) Yet another level 4 Weapon SIGNI. We already have tons of them, and Hoiwas doesn't look great. Potentially, she can draw two with Bonya, but even that's conditional. In a red Tama deck, you'd want something with more punch, something with an aggressive effect. *'Amst, Roaring Gun' Now that we're out of the heavily-occupied level 4 zone, any SIGNI there is left looks much better. Amst is pretty good; it's basically Ordnance for red Tama, and she's not even very conditional, as it's extremely likely you'd have another Arm or Weapon SIGNI ready. *'Budo, Small Gun' If Amst was Ordnance, this is Hisui. Similar to Miao in condition, Budo is basically guaranteed to banish a SIGNI when your opponent is at level 2. She's outscaled pretty quickly, but she'll be able to do some damage during the early game. Be careful that you use other removal effects after you play Budo, though. Since Budo has no LRIG or SIGNI class restriction, she might see play in two-stop decks, including those two-stop Piruluk decks... October 16, 2015 The main site has updated! We now have the full card list of WXD-12 Green Dream... a full month earlier than its release date. Jeez, they should just release it now and get it over with. The previously unseen cards are: *Elusive *Jecoaster, Green Second Play *Juggym, Fourth Play *Kurumed, Third Play *Seesaw, Third Play *Menko, Second Play *Matryo, Second Play *Servant D2 and Servant O2 (reprints with new art) Interestingly, Green Dream comes with no vanillas - instead, it comes with a bunch of SIGNI that are meant to synergize, reflecting Aiyai's reliance on pulling off combos. She appears to be a LRIG that is very hard to play. We now have more insight into the moving parts behind Aiyai. With Juggym and Kurumed, we finally know what's going on with Aiyai★JOKER's Constant ability. As expected, Aiyai has effects that put SIGNI onto the field in the down state. If they were put onto the field upped for free, they would be too strong, which is why you have to pay two ener. The preconstructed deck, however, has no direct way to use downed SIGNI, and all it can do is use them for Juggym and Seesaw synergies. After some cursory research and thinking, here are a few potential combos: *Use Beigoma to banish 2 of your SIGNI and add Kurumed and/or Juggym to your hand, then put SIGNI from your hand onto the field. Then, up them with Aiyai★JOKER. If you played a second Beigoma this way with Juggym, you can do it all again, limited only by the number of Juggyms and ener you have. *Use Beigoma to banish Karasha. Put a level 3 or lower Resona onto the field with Karasha's effect, then attack with it. *Attack with a SIGNI, attack one of your opponent's SIGNI with Beigoma, banish the downed SIGNI with Beigoma's ability, then down Matryo or Gachapo and put a SIGNI from your Ener Zone onto the field. *Attack and banish a SIGNI with Menko or Otedama, return it to your hand, then down Matryo or Gachapo, put a SIGNI from your Ener Zone onto the field, then attack with it. *Seesaw can be put onto the field with Aiyai★JOKER, Karasha, and Kurumed. Furthermore, if she is already on the field, her ability can be triggered by Matryo or Gachapo. **Although Aiyai★Spade cannot directly put SIGNI onto the field, you can use her to retrieve Kurumed from your Ener Zone, then use Kurumed to trigger Seesaw. **Although her ability says it can only be used once per turn, it is possible to juggle Seesaws so that you can get multiple triggers in the same turn. For example, you can banish Seesaw with Beigoma, then retrieve Kurumed from your Ener Zone with Kurumed. **These tips also work for Juggym's first Constant. Elusive and Jecoaster are solid standalone cards, which are somewhat out of place, but useful nonetheless. Elusive is basically split Grave Awake or Soap Summon; you either pay 3 ener to put a SIGNI onto the field, or you lose a card from your hand and pay 1 ener to put a SIGNI onto the field. It also combos nicely with Juggym and Seesaw. Jecoaster is less combotastic, but she is the only target for Karasha's Constant. Since she charges a massive amount of ener, Aiyai might be able to support a Big Bang strategy? Mostly, the ener charge will go into giving you more choices of SIGNI to summon from your ener zone, and to pay for Aiyai★JOKER's Constant. October 12, 2015 The WIXOSS Cultural Festival just happened yesterday, and with it came a wealth of new information! Firstly, Beiar, Phantom Beast is the CONGRATULATION! card for November and December, featuring a slightly lighter complexion and a pair of inexplicable thighhighs. Oh, and a weird yellow thing that looks like it's supposed to be a goldfish doll. (Goldfishes and WIXOSS... remnants of a past age.) Secondly, a new round of selector destructed WIXOSS tickets will be released. This second edition of tickets will come with promo level 0 LRIGs, each featuring a pair of LRIGs. Like infected WIXOSS and its ilk, each of these tell you to choose a LRIG type from a list of available ones at the beginning of the game. *Tama and Urith (Nihil thought this was INMORARU) *Hanayo and Yuzuki *Piruluk and Midoriko Thirdly, WX-11 Destructed Selector has been announced! It will be released on January 1, 2016. It will feature Iona, who hasn't been seen since WX-05, and she'll finally be using the name Yuki. The pack will feature support for strategies that were in WX-04 Infected Selector. Fourthly, another collaboration with Lord of Vermilion III has been announced. There will be a promo SIGNI depicting Little Red Riding Hood, and her SIGNI class will be Living Spirit: Earth Beast (see the wolf?). Fifthly (is that a word), images of all the cards from the 2015 Christmas Limited Pack have been revealed! The full list of cards is on that page, while the pictures are on the left. Now you can see your favorite LRIG waifu in a Christmas outfit... I guess. And finally, the most important piece of news... WX-10 reveals! *Kumamusu, Black Phantom Insect *Tamayorihime Five, the Flame Feast your eyes on a level 5 Tama card from WX-10! And a new Attack Phase Resona. October 2, 2015 The main site has updated... with absolutely no new interesting information! But more importantly, a few days ago, 2critical leaked a few cards from WXD-12 Green Dream and WX-10 Chained Selector. I created card tables for them, but it took a few days for wixoss.blog.jp to put up pictures, and even more days for me to figure out what the heck ファイゲート was. (Someone on the WIXOSS IRC pointed out what it was to me, and in retrospect it should have been very obvious.) IRL obligations certainly didn't help. WXD-12 spoilers: *'Aiyai★Spade': Standard Resona support starter-deck LRIG, following in the footsteps of Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger and Myu-Imago. These tend to be more used than their LRIG rare alternatives. This time, however, the alternative Aiyai★JOKER also comes with an ener charge ability and a SIGNI retrieval ability, so it may not be outclassed as easily. It all comes down to whether the mysterious first ability is any good. *'Aiyai★Heart', Aiyai★Dia, Aiyai★Club: Standard level 1-3 vanillas. Run these. *'Otedama, First Play': Meant to be used in combination with abilities that put SIGNI into play during your attack phase. It's kind of like Lancer, but with more hoops to jump. *'Gachapo, First Play': Oh, here we go, our first enabler. Unlike power-based banishing effects, Gachapo works well at any level. It works in combination with Otedama to allow you an extra attack, which is obvious, but who knows what complex tricks you can pull with cards that haven't yet been revealed? WX-10 spoilers: *'Beigoma, Fourth Play Princess': The SR-level SIGNI for Aiyai. Unlike many SR SIGNI, Beigoma only comes with one ability, and it's an ability whose uses aren't quite clear. Aiyai will certainly have ways to get SIGNI onto the field after Beigoma attacks, but other than Gachapo, we don't know their costs or conditions, so it's currently impossible to accurately judge this ability. *'Tansar Two, Natural Star': May or may not be named after an old and obscure anime. For all I know, it may be named after some obscure star after all. As for its abilities, this card doesn't really stand out, although its Action ability is unique, making it easier for you to summon Saturn. *'COOLING OFF': Another removal option for Water Beasts, the first being SPIRAL. While it's similar to bounce effects, unlike those, it's a -1 to your opponent. It also has a decent utility Life Burst, although I'd expect it to be something more interesting, since this is an Eldora-limited card. (Why is it Eldora limited, anyways? There are many other Water Beast cards that have no restrictions. Perhaps they really wanted to give Eldora a hand, since this is the first time in a while that she's appeared in a booster pack.) *'Figate, Natural Stone': Short for "fire agate," which seems obvious in retrospect. Power-increasing SIGNI are nothing special, but if something similar to Misuzaku comes out, it might be interesting. *'Servant D3': A third set of Servant SIGNI! These have Guard, Multi Ener, and a Life Burst like the originals, but instead of ener charging, it draws you a card. It's a strategic niche that doesn't really matter but can make a small difference. Decks without ener problems, such as Midoriko, can run these instead of the originals for the marginal additional benefit. September 25, 2015 The main site has updated! The five WIXOSS Point Campaign cards for the next few months have been revealed. *'Mikamune, Small Sword': An interesting SIGNI that can be splashed into any deck without interfering with grow costs. Since it simultaneously gives white ener as well as ener of your LRIG's colors, you could presumably use it with white multicolored LRIGs. But nah... just use extra Servants if you need that. Mikamune doesn't do much on the field. *'Urban, Roaring Gun': She works fine with another Double Crush SIGNI. However, for best results, give Urban her own Double Crush with Jeweled Sword of Shining Desire, Four of Tamayorihime, Strangely United Flames, or Hanayo Five. *'SPADE WORK': Eldora has never been all that great, except for that two-stop Eldora. This card is very good, though. It can search for high-powered level 4 SIGNI and various strong utility spells in one card. *'Moisturizer': Features a new mechanic called Encore, which is basically Buyback from MTG. If you pay the extra cost, you can return the ARTS to your LRIG deck to use it later. Since WX-10 has been advertising the different Chain mechanic, I don't know how Encore will play out, but since they're both ARTS mechanics, it might be pointing to an ARTS focus in the next few sets. Also, Tentacle Force? WutFace *'Catch Release': Myuu's version of Star Festival, except, again, more versatile and useful. Getting cards from the trash is a lot more flexible than getting cards from the deck, and the power reduction can kill 10000-power level 4 SIGNI (and bigger, with Myuu's many power reduction effects). The only question is if there's space in Myuu decks for this thing. Also, the level 4 LRIG rare Aiyai of WX-10 Chained Selector has been revealed on stream. *'Aiyai★JOKER': We already knew Aiyai would summon SIGNI from the Ener Zone, so the second and third abilities are unsurprising (although solid). That first ability, though... there are no known cases of SIGNI entering the battlefield downed. What is this a hint to, I wonder? September 18, 2015 The main site has updated! The complete card list for WX-09 Reacted Selector has been added to the main site. Since all the cards were revealed, there were no new spoilers, although pictures for all cards have been added to the wiki. Speaking of which, since WX-09 Reacted Selector was released a few days ago, its secret and ??? cards are now known. Check the WX-09 page for details. Secondly, Card Gamer decided to show off their next WIXOSS promo card on Twitter - Code Anti Mage! A crossover cameo of Mage from Bikini Warriors. (She's voiced by Ai Kakuma - same voice as Rūko.) She's an Ancient Weapon that costs 3 ener and a somewhat steep condition to bring back from the trash - but you can do it during your opponent's attack phase, a nearly unprecedented effect. Finally, Umr and Tawil have official voice actors! (No, this has no implications for the anime, as far as I know. It's a selector radio thing.) Umr is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi, and Tawil is voiced by Nozomi Furuki. You can listen to voice samples of them in the link above. September 11, 2015 As it turns out, the entire set has been spoiled, including secrets. *Tawil-Fyra, the Guide and Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality have been reprinted. Now, they have better art. *Sandalphon, Secretary of Heaven's Right (by the way, did you know that this is the first white cross pair?) *Borni, Natural Stone *Zwei-Tabune Also, the cover Resona for WXD-12 Green Dream has been revealed. *Karasha, Green Fourth Play 観覧車 (Kanrasha) is the Japanese word for ferris wheel. It seems that Playground Equipment won't just be playground equipment, but will include amusement park aspects as well. If you're worried that it might stop making sense, just remember that it can't be worse than Ancient Weapons. Speaking of Playground Equipment, it looks like the class line says 精武：遊具. War Spirit. That makes me sad, I wanted a green Machine Spirit class. September 9, 2015 I'm not sure where these spoilers came from, but there are a whole lot. Thanks, Lean, for many of the pictures. *Melting Turmoil (Ultra-lewd. Is this ahegao?) *Thrilling Draw (This is a weird choice for an attack phase ARTS, as its only defensive purpose is to draw your guards) *Tawil-Tre, the Guide (Now you can run both the vanilla and this for Ut'ulls) *Anna Stanley, Black Demonic Princess (Make her dig holes) *Vier-Vicks (Vicks medicine is now a poison. It is known.) *Risebon, Water Phantom / Uni, Water Phantom *Code Anti Ropolis (Another one for the "girls that are not supposed to be this big" category.) *Code Anti Nyarlatho / Code Anti Cthogha (Nyarlatho is not silver-haired) *Code Art HMS *Code Art HTR Code Art HTR is another collab with the Dagashi Kashi manga, featuring the creepy-looking sweets lover female protagonist Hotaru Shidare. With these spoilers, there are only 5 unknown WX-09 slots and 2 names (Sandalphon, Cellon) without effects. We're getting close to the September 17 release date... September 4, 2015 The main site updated today! Two new products were added to the site's product list. One of them is WXD-12 Green Dream, now with a frontal picture of the box. Aiyai appears to have a card suit motif, and she will have Resona SIGNI. The deck will have 15 new cards across 39 sheets. The other is a new one: WX-10 Chained Selector! It features red Tama on the cover (as she appears on Crossroad) and will feature 100 cards, including Aiyai support cards as well as support for a wide variety of LRIGs. A new gimmick called "Chain" will be in the set! A few green cards for WX-09 were revealed, too, but most of them were already revealed with the WIXOSS Magazine vol.2 spoilers. *All of Nature *Akinana, Natural Plant Princess *Kiku, Natural Plant *Rosary, Natural Plant (reprint) There are two new cards, though. A cross pair. *Asagao, Natural Plant *Yuugao, Natural Plant Aside being astoundingly pretty, nothing special. As an aside note, I have compiled what little I know of selector stirred WIXOSS into this Tumblr post. September 1, 2015 That took five whole days to process. Five. Whole. Days. This is the story: Last Thursday night, WIXOSS Hanayo, one of the main Japanese news blogs for WIXOSS, made a comment on his Twitter that there was information about WX-09 Reacted Selector on 2ch. After a bunch of frustration concerning Japanese website design, Nihil and I managed to find the spoilers, and oh dear lord there were a ton of them. Supposedly some people managed to get their hands on the second volume of the WIXOSS magazine a few days early (its official release date was August 31). It was difficult tracking down card pictures, so I had to scrounge on Twitter for random spoilers, but I managed to find a site that posted all of the WIXOSS Magazine spoilers. Thank you, wixoss.blog.jp. The main site also updated on Friday, but there was no new information. Blah. So now, the info. First of all, three new LRIGs were revealed! All three of these LRIGs appear in the selector stirred WIXOSS manga. Their revealed level 0 cards will presumably not be their default arts, but are based on Japanese culture festivals (since they'll be coming out with the WIXOSS Cultural Festival event coming up). * Aiyai. She will be getting a pre-built deck, WXD-12 Green Dream, to be released on November 19. Her associated SIGNI class is , and her strategy is "ambush from the Ener Zone." Playground Equipment is a bit weird, but can you think of a Machine Spirit class for Green? She also has a WX-09 card and a promo card depicting her. * Soui and Rara-Ruu. Unlike Aiyai, we have little information on these two. Soui is Nihil's new favorite LRIG and Rara-Ruu has great thighhighs (though that's probably only for this art...) Secondly, we have WX-09 spoilers. A lot of them. Including Ut'ulls, the extra-lewd flagship LRIG of this set. *Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate *All of Nature (depicts Aiyai) *Grave Awake *Rotlet, White Sub-Armor (welcome our new Tlet overlords. We have rebranded all instances of "Trett" to "Tlet" following a dumb realization that "Tlet" is supposed to be the last four letters of gaun'tlet'.) *Blue Code Heart V@C *Momo, Green Phantom Beast *Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Chaos (Iä! Shub-Niggurath! Black Goat of the Woods with a meido outfit!) *Malachite, Natural Pyroxene (no connection to jaspers or lapis lazulis) *Code Heart AMS *Akinana, Natural Plant Princess *Code Anti Yog-Sothoth *Ranerge, Original Spear *Metatron, Secretary of Heaven's Left / Sandalphon, Secretary of Heaven's Right (it's obvious what Sandalphon is, but since the JP wiki has left this article mysteriously uncreated, I'll wait...) *Chalco, Natural Stone *Ankylo, Phantom Dragon / Pachycero, Phantom Dragon *Orichalcia, Natural Stone *Code Art CL *Code Art SMS *Kiku, Natural Plant *Drei-Somana *Ut'ulls Gate (comes in a badass WX-09 version and a lesbian promo version) *Kyalco, Natural Stone (this should be Chalco, but there's already another card that translated as Chalco. Long story...) *Gem of Three Flames *Code Art FMS *THREE SWITCH *Higanbana, Natural Plant *Euphoria *Ein-Hosugu (will need to research what a "hosugu" is) In addition, this is the complete set of reprints in WX-09: *Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko *Idol Defense *Xeno Multiple *Aegis Shield (featuring lewder art than ever. Haiti pls.) *Lock You *Death Bouquet Toss *Yaekiri, Greatbow *Hastall, Medium Spear *Get Index *Mithril, Natural Stone *Ammolite, Natural Stone *Fracturing Lust *Gun Smoke Flame Aura *Code Art MGT *TREASURE *Miao, Phantom Beast *Rosary, Natural Plant *Reinforcement *Miria, Vermilion Messenger *Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers *Death by Death (alternately, Urith by Urith) Finally, a last spoiler. This promo card depicts Aiyai and comes with the third WIXOSS Encyclopedia. *Three Swords August 21, 2015 The main site has updated today! It's been an atrociously slow three weeks, with barely any news. Hell, the main site even skipped updating last Friday. Now that we're within a month of WX-09 releasing, though, we should be getting more news as the days pass by. Aggregating news by release date... *'June 19, 2015': Tawil (PR-170) and Umr (PR-171) The JP WIXOSS wiki has had a page for these cards since March. I didn't put them up on this wiki at first, since I wanted pictures, although I did add them to the Promotional page. However, as the months dragged by, I never saw anything else indicating the existence of these cards, so I started to doubt their existence and removed them from the Promotional page. Then, on August 8, Lean Infinity posted a picture of the promo Tawil on his Tumblr account. I checked the other wiki, and it turns out that these cards were released on June 19, 2015 - two months back! "Wow, these cards exist after all..." After cursing my informational blind spot, I created the Tawil page. I'm still missing a picture for PR-171. It didn't help that there are certain promo cards that were never added to the Takara Tomy site. They still haven't added spread WIXOSS, original WIXOSS, and comics WIXOSS to their card database. I have to make do with these shitty images. And now you know the trials and tribulations of editing a card game wiki. *'August 6, 2015': Bad Medicine Revealed in a Niconico WIXOSS rule-teaching stream. *'August 13, 2015': Cellon, Rotation of the End Revealed on Twitter. Another Kanon Wakeshima collaboration card. Effect remains unknown. *'August 18, 2015': selector destructed WIXOSS PV You've probably already seen this - anime news travels much faster than card game news. If you have not, it can be found here. Unlike the last few trailers, this one shows some scenes that haven't been seen in the show, including Akira and Piruluk getting emotionally brutalized and Urith reaching for the screen like a creep. *'August 20, 2015': Xeno Multiple (PR-224) and Romane Defense (PR-232) The CONGRATULATION! card for September and October will be Xeno Multiple. This particular version is a manga collaboration - it depicts Saya from Dagashi Kashi. (Has anyone heard of that manga?) The Romane Defense comes with a novel named WIXOSS -TWIN WING-. Unlike the other forms of WIXOSS media, this particular story doesn't take place in the "selector" universe. (Presumably, this means there will be no Mayus or Uriths to make cute girls suffer.) The protagonist is a girl named Chiharu Mayumi, who lost her will to live after an accident, but encountered a friendship with a new companion through WIXOSS. *'August 21, 2015': A handful of new WX-09 cards, and a new Mayu's Room announcement First, I would like us to have a moment of silence for our deceased friend, No Gain. Starting on September 17, 2015 (the release date of WX-09), you may no longer use No Gain in official events. Alas. I knew it well. Okay, no I didn't. Not many decks I knew of used No Gain, so I'll have to do some digging to find out why it was banhammered. Anyways, more relevant: new cards! *Murakumo, Ultimate Sword *Habakiri, Greatsword *Raikiri, Medium Sword *Kotetsu, Small Sword *Get Brilliant Lots of deck search in these new Swords. I think Murakumo's bounce ability is a bit risky, and Raikiri and Kotetsu seem slightly worse than Michael and Haniel (more power in exchange for more conditional cost to search, and power isn't that relevant). Murakumo and Habakiri have interesting search abilities, though. Note that Murakumo combos with Nyalove, Ultimate Fist, letting you up one of your SIGNI to attack again, which is great if you're trying to go for lethal but only have one or two columns open. Also, Idol Defense (WX09-Re02) and Xeno Multiple (WX09-Re03) will be reprinted in WX-09. Category:Blog posts